


Siempre supe que regresarías [Hualian R-18]

by VCstyle



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: "Romance", Erotico, HOB - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, MXTX, R-18
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VCstyle/pseuds/VCstyle
Summary: Después de su desaparición, Xie Lian espero durante varios meses a Hua Cheng...hasta que una noche regresó ¿Cómo será este romántico encuentro?.....Este one-shot intenta rellenar el vacío que dejó en nuestros corazones el delicioso que MXTX no pudo publicar.Pretende ser lo más canon posible, humildemente hablando, espero lo disfruten....Todos los personajes le pertenecen a MXTX, de la novela "Tian Guan Ci Fu"
Relationships: "Hua Cheng/Xie Lian"
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Siempre supe que regresarías [Hualian R-18]

“Siempre supe que regresarías”- dijo el joven vestido de blanco mientras abrazaba con evidente emoción al recién llegado.

“Así es Gege, regresé”- le correspondía el joven de rojo, con igual o incluso más fuerza que el que lo abrazaba, llegando incluso a levantarlo un poco, haciendo que los pies de Xie Lian se pararan de puntas. Su alteza real podía tener los poderes del cielo y la tierra juntos, pero no se resistiría ante tal reencuentro con quién esperó por tantos meses.

“Pero tardaste, no alcanzaste a ver las flores de la primavera que planté para ti ” le reclamó a modo de broma.

“La única flor que necesito ver es a usted, Dianxia”

Las palabras del joven demonio, hicieron ruborizar las mejillas de Xie Lian y una sonrisa tímida se dibujó en sus labios. Se separó un poco, para volver a admirar el rostro del contrario, estaba igual que el día en que se fue, su piel pálida y suave, sus facciones hermosamente definidas, sus cabellos negros que caían desordenadamente y ese ojo que lo miraba con una intensidad inexplicable y que lo atraía más y más. Acarició su mejilla con ternura, como buscando que este no fuera un sueño más, casi sin percatarse unió esos labios con los suyos, al separarse dijo -“No vuelvas a irte nunca más”.

“No lo volveré a hacer…aunque, quizás necesite otro beso para que me convenza”, bromeó Hua Cheng.

“¡San Lang!!- lo reprendió en un inicio, pero luego terminó riéndose- “mejor ayúdame a traer al buey y luego entramos”.

“Como usted desee, pero no me olvidaré del beso” le brindó una sonrisa ladina y en menos de lo que consume un incienso, terminaron la tarea y entraron a su “pequeña residencia”.

El hombre de túnicas rojas entró detrás de su alteza real, segundos después de cerrar la puerta, lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó a él, para luego besar el blanquecino cuello del otro, ahora libre de ataduras.

“S-San Lang…”- lo mencionó, pero no era para que detuviera su actuar, si no para voltearse a mirarlo, encontrándose así con sus labios nuevamente. Sería una escena realmente tierna de no ser porque el más alto comenzó a introducir su lengua en ese casto beso.

Xie Lian bajó su cabeza avergonzado al sentir esto, le recordó a aquella vez en la ciudad fantasma, donde tuvieron una “guerra de lenguas” al interior del santuario, Hua Cheng por su parte soltó una risita traviesa.

“Voltea, por favor” – le pidió el supremo en un susurro, su alteza real no se negó y volteó por completo para encontrarse de manera más cómoda con la boca del contrario. Iniciaron un nuevo beso, poniendo en juego a ambas lenguas, esta vez Xie Lian no se detuvo y se dejó llevar por el momento. Hasta que de pronto, las manos de Hua Cheng bajaron más allá de lo “decorosamente” permitido, lo que provocó que diera un pequeño salto y se separara un momento, su cara expresaba una extraña “sorpresa congelada”.

“Dianxia, ¿está bien?” le preguntó sin quitar su mano de ese lugar, por el contrario, lo apretó un poco sin darse cuenta. A causa de esto, el joven de ropas claras dio otro pequeño saltó y habló “¡sí!, ¡estoy bien! ¡muy, muy bien! Jajajajajajaja” comenzó a reírse de manera extraña.

“Si se siente en desventaja, puede hacer lo mismo”, tomó una mano del chico y la puso en su propio trasero “toque todo lo que quiera”.

“…”

Nuevamente quedó en shock y solo pudo pensar “es suavecito y firme”.

“¿Gege? ¿Gege?”.

Si seguía así no avanzarían nada.

“Gege si no despierta me iré”, como si esas palabras fueran un interruptor de encendido para el príncipe heredero, despertó de golpe exclamando “¡ni se te ocurra!” e involuntariamente apretó la parte trasera de Hua Cheng, este en respuesta dio un pequeño salto.

“…”

“…”

Ambos se soltaron a reír al mismo tiempo, rompiendo el “ambiente” que ni siquiera lograron formar. Luego de un rato, Hua Cheng fue el primero en hablar “Gege, no quiero incomodarlo más, así que le pregunto, ¿quiere continuar?”.

“Sí quiero” respondió con algo de timidez.

“¿Seguro?” le preguntó con voz más seria, como esperando un sí o un no definitivo, no avanzaría si no se lo permitía.

“¡Seguro! ¡Muy seguro!” respondió con firmeza esta vez “tanto así que San Lang puede tocarme como quiera, confío en ti” eso último lo dijo bastante rápido y casi sin pensar, pero era su sentir verdadero.

“Entonces Dianxia puede hacer lo mismo conmigo” le brindó una sonrisa radiante, de esas que solo le regalaba a él y tomó su barbilla para besarlo nuevamente, retomando de a poco el ritmo anteriormente perdido.

Xie Lian sentía que se derretía su boca por tanto movimiento, pero no le desagradaba para nada, extrañaba los labios del contrario, su tacto en su cintura, el aroma de su piel y la delicadeza de sus movimientos…

Cuando estaba con él, todo “deseo impuro” se volvía casto, toda preocupación se alejaba y todo sentimiento reprimido de soltaba.

Rodeó el cuello del más alto con sus brazos y ambos caminaron sin separarse hasta apoyarse en el borde de la mesa del santuario, San Lang tomó a Xie Lian, ayudándolo a sentarse. Sus besos bajaron hasta el cuello, bajó su túnica, dejando al descubierto la pálida piel del chico y su marcada clavícula, teniendo este escenario, continuó, sin embargo las túnicas del joven de blanco le impedían bajar más. Su alteza se dio cuenta de inmediato.

“San Lang, espera” lo hizo separarse por un momento, contrario a lo que el otro pudiera pensar, se quitó el cinturón que ajustaba las prendas, liberándolas con facilidad.

“Mucho mejor”, le sonrió seductoramente el rey demonio y continuó con su sesión de besos, desprendiendo despacio la tela que cubría el pecho del chico, dejándolo totalmente al descubierto. Paro un momento para ver la expresión de Xie Lian, su rostro estaba ruborizado y sus ojos parecían adormilados…esto junto a su figura semi desnuda, daba una postal digna de apreciar.

“¿S-sucede algo?” preguntó el príncipe heredero ladeando su cabeza.

“Nada…” dijo con un semblante tranquilo, aunque su cimitarra no parecía estarlo, ya que su ojo daba vueltas como un loco. A Xie Lian le pareció gracioso, no era el único emocionado, acercó su mano a la cimitarra y comenzó a acariciarla con ternura, esta se calmó casi de inmediato.

“La dejaré a un lado para que ya no moleste”, interrumpiendo su sesión de caricias, se sacó el cinturón junto con el arma, y la puso en un lugar alejado de la habitación.

“Hua Cheng, apresúrate, tengo frío” dijo con voz suave y amabilidad habitual. Aunque esas formas de hablar, en ese contexto, era realmente excitante para Hua Cheng, quien dudó en irrumpir como el demonio que era en los labios del otro, luego se dirigió sin pudor alguno a esos pequeños botones rosados del joven, que fueron lamidos y besados con rapidez. En eso, el príncipe heredero no podía ser indiferente y soltó un ligero ruido de placer, tapando su boca de inmediato.

“Qué vergüenza…”pensó de inmediato, nunca le había pasado algo así en 800 años.

“Gege, no se reprima, por favor, quiero oírlo todo de usted” lo miró con intensidad,… ¡y Xie Lian no podía resistirse a ello!...así que luego quitar su mano y asentir, Flor de la lluvia Carmesí continuó con su “cometido”. En respuesta, el príncipe heredero soltaba leves sonidos lascivos, no porque los tratara de reprimir, si no que los liberaba como sentía, sin exagerar ni ocultar nada, tan sincero como el amor que le tenía a Hua Cheng.

“Gege es muy hermoso, quiero ver más” le sonrió, era más una pregunta que una afirmación y su alteza respondió “Si San Lang quiere ver más, puede hacerlo, pero primero…debe mostrarme un poco de él”

“Me parece justo” sonrió ante su petición y de inmediato se quitó sus prendas superiores, dejando su torso desnudo, el cual era delgado, pero aun así tenía una musculatura notoriamente marcada. Nunca había tenido tiempo de mirarlo con detenimiento, a pesar de verlo en continuadas ocasiones mientras ayudaban en las cosechas del monte Puji hace algunos meses. Sin embargo, en esos tiempos no lo miraba con los mismos ojos de ahora…ahora era…más atractivo y lo deseaba demasiado.

Cuando Hua Cheng hizo ademán de acercarse nuevamente, Xie Lian tomó la iniciativa y lanzó a Rouye para atarlo y apegarlo a él, posteriormente, sus labios chocaron apasionadamente. Mientras, las manos del príncipe heredero acariciaban sin pudor el cuerpo del rey demonio, puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de este. Ambos estaban demasiado cerca, por ello, notaron que algo en su entrepierna “despertó”. Sin embargo, el príncipe no pensó que fuera “aquello”, ya que se sentía demasiado grande, y dijo “San Lang, E- Ming…”, pero luego recordó que la cimitarra estaba lejos de ellos, eso….¡se sentía muy grande y muy duro!. ¿De verdad podría caberle…? Es decir… ¿entraría en él? ¿Cómo funcionaba eso con dos hombres? Si, el príncipe heredero justo comenzó a pensar en eso cuando estaban ahí, antes ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza, ni en sus besos más candentes.

“E-Ming, está por allá…esto es otra cosa Dianxia” le sonrió seductoramente. “¿Lo aceptará usted?”.

“Yo…” lo miró directamente a los ojos “si, lo aceptaré”, dicho esto, le ordenó a Rouye esconderse por ahí, no quería que formara parte del “espectáculo”.

Los ánimos volvieron a encenderse, para esto, Flor de la lluvia carmesí tomó a Xie Lian entre sus brazos y lo llevó como el príncipe heredero que era hasta una improvisada cama que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

Allí, solo los iluminaba la luna desde una pequeña ventana, bañando a ambos amantes de un color índigo, los dos aprovechaban eso para observarse el uno al otro, tocarse como nunca lo habían hecho, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara. Hua Cheng, procedió a quitar sus zapatos y los de su alteza con delicadeza, luego continúo con los ropajes restantes de este último, que solo cubrían su parte inferior, dejándolo así completamente desnudo.

No era la primera vez que Xie Lian se encontraba sin ropa frente a otro hombre, pero era la primera vez que estaba con alguien de esa manera, que estuvieran en un contexto tan íntimo. Todo esto se debía al tipo de cultivación que utilizaba, así que si alguien llegara a interesarse en tener un encuentro de ese tipo con él, siempre respondería que “no podía ponerse erecto” o algo por el estilo. Pero en esta ocasión, Hua Cheng comprobó que era una gran mentira, tanto que lo miró por más tiempo del prudente.

“S-San Lang… ¿es necesario q-que me mires así?” le respondió tapándose la cara de vergüenza.

“Ver a gege desnudo y recostado frente a mi es una escena exquisita, es mi deber apreciar tal obra de arte con lujo de detalles” al dar esa respuesta, Xie Lian solo pudo ponerse más rojo. Sin embargo, aunque Hua Cheng parecía estar tranquilo, aunque seguramente estaba más nervioso que su alteza.

“Déjeme ver su rostro, por favor, no se esconda” le pidió sonriendo con ternura.

“M-me niego, m-me avergüenza”

“Mmm, creo que puedo solucionar eso” ahora fue tuno de San Lang de quitarse sus ropajes completamente, lo hizo tan rápido que Xie Lian ni siquiera se percató. Luego, procedió a acercarse a este y retirar una de las manos con las que se ocultaba.

“Dianxia, ya estamos a mano de nuevo”, le dijo el hombre.

Su alteza, al no entender a qué se refería, descubrió su vista y vio a Hua Cheng. Primero quedó con la boca abierta, luego cerró los ojos y los abrió en repetidas ocasiones, los frotó, enfocó su vista y los volvió a frotar. Se sentó y se acostó alrededor de tres veces, hasta que por fin se levantó y comenzó a reír como robot “jajajajajaja, creo que dejé encendida la cocina, jajajajajaj, se quemará el arroz, iré por él”

“¿Gege?” lo miró confundido el rey demonio.

“Creo que le agregaré un rábano, jajajaja” comentó sin pensarlo mucho. Por otra parte, Hua Cheng se levantó y lo tomó de la muñeca “Gege, por favor, cálmese…no haré nada que usted no quiera, pero no me rechace de esa forma”

“¿Rechazarte?” en la mente de Xie Lian, la palabra “rechazo” daba vueltas y se repetía muchas veces, resonando fuerte en él: rechazo… ¿cómo podría rechazarlo después de esperarlo por tanto? Luego de eso, se dio una cachetada a sí mismo para reaccionar y volteó para ver a Hua Cheng con seguridad “No he pensado nunca en rechazarte, te quiero demasiado como para hacer tal cosa”.

“Gege…” expresó sorpresa y emoción en su rostro, ruborizándose al mismo tiempo, no esperaba esa respuesta.

Su alteza le sonrió con dulzura y tomó su mejilla para acariciarla “continuemos, ¿sí?, prometo no compórtame así de nuevo”.

Después de eso, le dio pase libre para que lo tomara entre sus brazos nuevamente y lo dejara sobre la cama, ahí, comenzó a tocarlo con mayor libertad, depositando suaves besos en su pecho y abdomen. Luego, tomó el miembro del contrario en su mano para comenzar a moverlo de arriba a abajo, en respuesta Xie Lian se sobresaltó levemente, pero como lo prometió, no se comportó raro de nuevo. Por el contrario, se atrevió a tomar el falo del otro y copiar su actuar. Terminaron frotándose entre sí de forma natural…ya la vergüenza se había desvanecido entre ambos “jóvenes”, y afianzaron esa “conexión especial” que surgía de su relación, por lo que de alguna forma al tocar el cuerpo del otro, sentían como si tocarán el suyo propio.

Xie Lian nunca había tenido una sensación tan placentera y despreocupada, aferraba su mano libre a la nuca de Hua Cheng y lo besaba pausadamente, a medida que aceleraban el ritmo del roce, más calientes y rápidos eran los besos, tanto así que casi quedan sin aire, además, entre medio de ellos se alcanzaban a oír jadeos de ambas partes.

Esto duró hasta que su alteza real se corrió sobre sus manos, aunque no pasó lo mismo con Hua Cheng, quien aprovechó para separase un poco y comenzó a masajear los muslos del contrario.

“Gege…quiero entrar…” le susurró con voz grave a su oído.

“Hazlo” le contestó con una sonrisa tranquila y una mirada lagrimeante por el orgasmo sentido anteriormente.

El supremo también le sonrió y advirtió con tranquilidad “Voy a prepararlo, esto puede ser algo incómodo al principio, pero así no lo lastimaré”.

“Está bien, has lo que tengas que hacer, confío en ti”, dicho esto, le dio un dulce beso en los labios y su sonrisa se volvió más brillante que la luz de la luna.

Teniendo su permiso, bajo sus largos dedos hasta la entrada de su alteza real y lentamente introdujo uno de ellos. A pesar de que estaba relajado, Xie Lian se sintió invadido en un inicio, en consecuencia dio un pequeño brinco a modo de reflejo, golpeando el estómago de Hua Cheng.

“¡Aaaah, lo siento lo siento lo siento!”, se disculpó preocupado y asustado, iban tan bien y su mala suerte tenía que arruinarlo.

“Tranquilo, estoy bien” la verdad si había sido un poco brusco, pero se recuperó de inmediato y continuó con su acción anterior.

Esta vez, mientras introducía su dedo, besaba con ternura la mejilla del mayor, eso ayudo a que se relajara, y luego de un tiempo introdujera un segundo dedo, al hacer esto casi de inmediato, encontró el punto de su alteza. ¡El rey demonio era realmente hábil!

“¡Ah!”, el príncipe heredero soltó un gemido más fuerte que los anteriores, se ruborizó de nuevo, pero esta vez no cubrió su boca y se dedicó a mirar a Hua Cheng, como lo había hecho durante todo ese tiempo. En respuesta, el supremo dijo con una voz profunda “eso me excita demasiado, su alteza”, y luego movió nuevamente sus dedos a ese punto. Xie Lian respondió de la misma manera y Hua Cheng sonrió, era como un niño descubriendo un juguete nuevo. Introdujo un tercer dedo, pero pronto no pudo resistir más y decidió entrar.

“Gege, ahora lo haré, dígame si está cómodo o no, si le duele o cualquier cosa”, volvió a avisarle. Su “gege” era lo más preciado que tenía y por supuesto no le permitiría ningún sufrimiento, por pequeño que fuera. Después de todo, su vida giraba en torno a Xie Lian, no por nada superó a la muerte para estar con él y protegerlo, no dejaría de cuidarlo ni siquiera en esos momentos tan íntimos.

“S-solo hazlo, lo quiero dentro de mí…quiero todo lo tuyo dentro de mí” contestó mientras su mano se aferraba a sus hombros, seguramente eso dejaría una marca al día siguiente. Estuvo disfrutando en este momento previo, y ahora quería compartir ese placer con Hua Cheng.

“Gege…”, se había emocionado y lo besó torpemente, algo no muy común en él, ya que todo lo que hacía tendía a ser perfecto. Luego de eso metió su falo al interior caliente y húmedo del mayor, lo hizo lento.

“¿Se siente bien?”, le preguntó al notar que su alteza frunció el ceño cuando entró.

Ha decir verdad, era bastante grande y le dolía un poco, pero la preparación estuvo tan bien realizada y su cuerpo tan relajado, que ese pequeño dolor no duró mucho tiempo “s-sí, continua, por favor”.

En respuesta, la Flor de lluvia carmesí continuó hasta llegar al punto que encontró anteriormente, por lo que su alteza volvió a jadear, él también lo disfrutaba demasiado y las expresiones de su opuesto lo hacían disfrutarlo aún más, por lo que comenzó a dar estocadas y a besarlo por el cuello y labios, mientras que con su mano libre, acariciaba sus pezones.

Su alteza real no quería quedarse atrás y comenzó a acariciar su pecho y espalda. Mientras Hua Cheng aceleraba más y más su ritmo, dejando entrar y salir la energía demoniaca.

“¿Se siente bien, gege?” preguntaba el demonio en medio de la agitación.

“S-Si...¡Sí!” contestó entremezclado sus palabras con un jadeo, ¡en verdad se sentía demasiado bien! Ahora entendía por qué la gente caía tanto en el pecado de la lujuria.

San Lang conoció con rapidez el cuerpo de Xie Lian, y memorizó de inmediato todas sus zonas erógenas, tocando por un lado, mientras besaba el otro, al tiempo que embestía al mayor. Esta habilidad del rey demonio, sumada a sus expresiones lascivas, gemidos sin pudor alguno y un cuerpo que hasta los oficiales celestiales envidiarían, daban un ambiente ideal para el placer surgiera fervientemente en su encuentro. En consecuencia, también provocaba que el príncipe heredero gritara tan poco decorosamente, que si se oyera en la capital celestial, perdería su reputación de castidad de inmediato.

La vista de su alteza real se nublaba por las pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, al igual que su mente…ya no pensaba por claridad, por ende sus palabras no estaban siendo controladas.

“S-San Lang, más fuerte…”.

San Lang no esperaba eso, pero continuó haciéndolo como se lo pidió.

“¡Más!” dijo esta vez de forma más grosera, pero a Hua Cheng no le importó y lo hizo más rápido.

“Todo para usted…” contestó agitado pero feliz, él también parecía estar en el cielo… ¿o en el infierno?, como sea que fuere, era realmente una experiencia un millón de veces mejor de lo que pudo imaginar en sus años alejado de su alteza real, donde su único consuelo eran los recuerdos que tenía de él y que trataba de plasmar en estatuas y pinturas que hacía del príncipe heredero de Xian Le.

Luego de bastante tiempo, el rey demonio acabó en el interior del oficial celestial, y este volvió a correrse.

Dos inciensos después, ambos se encontraban tendidos sobre la improvisada cama, aún desnudos y cubiertos por una frazada ligera. Xie Lian abrazaba a Hua Cheng, estaba bastante ruborizado por lo sucedido, y escondía su rostro en el pecho del otro, a pesar de ello, se atrevió a hablar.

“Hua Cheng…”

“Dígame” le dio un beso en la frente con ternura.

“Me alegra que hayas regresado”

“A mí también, gege”

“Y que…hallamos hecho esto…” se ocultó un poco más en el pecho del contrario.

“A mí también, gege” dijo riendo por las acciones del mayor.

“Pero…” agregó en voz baja, aun así, Hua Cheng lo escuchó, como siempre.

“¿Pero…?”

Tomó todo el valor que tenía y alzó la cabeza, hablando con firmeza y seguridad “Pero estamos viviendo en pecado, San Lang, esto no es correcto”

“…” ladeó la cabeza sin comprender sus palabras, ¿acaso lo rechazaría ahora?

“Y para enmendarlo, debemos dar las tres reverencias” agregó aún más seguro de lo que decía.

“…”

“¿Hua Cheng? ¿Estás bien?” su expresión era la de siempre, con la diferencia que estaba “congelada”.

“Oye, no me asustes, reacciona” picó su mejilla con el dedo “¿acaso no quieres hacerlo” en eso Hua Cheng lo detuvo con la mano y le sonrió, efectivamente había reaccionado.

“Nada me haría más feliz que dar las tres reverencias con su alteza, ya que yo lo amo demasiado”

“Yo también te amo demasiado” le contestó con una radiante sonrisa.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, antes de publicar esto en esta plataforma me cayó toda la inseguridad encima, ya que no suelo escribir este tipo de historias con lemon, siento que se me da bastante mal...pero disfruté escribir y leer este fanfic, se me hace graciosa xD, así que le doy puntos por ello y por eso lo subo uwu


End file.
